poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Epilogue: Return to Planet Mixel
Here is final scene, When Flain and the others return to Planet Mixel in Flain's Mixel Human Adventure. hug Mike: I guess we get to see you again. Zoey: Thanks Mike! and the others looks at Mal who was heartbroken in defeat at the Broken Damaged Door Mike: Is Mal gonna be okay? Flain: You'll look out for him, won't you? Magnifo (EG): Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle. Flain: I have a feeling he'll be handing out a lot of apologies. Hands Mal a masonry trowel to repair the damage with Alejandro and Scott following up with a wheelbarrow of bricks in order to repair the wall Vulk: We better get going. Flain: I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much. sigh Flain and the others Leave Vulk: That crown really does suit you, Prince Flain. Flain: You know what, Vulk? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it. Zorch: And the Mixel Parts? Flain: I've been walking on two legs and picking things up with these! Mixel parts? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Planet Mixel! Flain, Vulk, Zorch and Mike goes in the Portal and return to Planet Mixel, The Clock Strikes at Midnight, And the Moon Reached peak in the Night sky, And the Eg Mixels' Mixel form turns back into normal forms, As Zaptor try to follow Flain and the others, But he was smack into the Mirror and the portal was closed Zaptor (EG): Oh, bummer! Back in Arendelle, The Other Mixels, Anna, Elsa, Kristof, Olaf and Sven are waiting for Flain the others to come back, Then All of the Sudden, Flain emerges through the portal, And he is once again a Mixel creature, And got his crown back, the other Mixels we're thrilled to see him back Flurr: Flain! Magnifo: You got your crown! Teslo: You're a Mixel once again! Zaptor: I knew you could do it! Krader: Oh, we were so worried. Princess Anna: Mal, is he alright? Flain: I think he's gonna be fine. I left him in good hands. Gobba: What are hands? Vulk, Zorch and Mike Emerges through the portal, and they both once again a Mixel Creatures, And Mike returned as well Mike: You're both Mixels once again! Zoey: I knew you make it back! Mike later, Flain and the others tell them what happened Lunk: Where did you stay? Magnifo: What did they wear? Zaptor: Did ya have fun? Krader: What'd ya eat? Duncan (Total Drama): Would ya say he's just as awesome as me? Flain: sigh I wanna tell you all everything, I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing. All: Dancing?! bumps into Rose Rock as a Mixel form Rose Rock: We've got to stop bumping into each other like this. Flain: Who was that? Queen Elsa: She's a new member of the castle guard. Rose Rock, I think. Why? Do you know her? Flain: Not exactly. Shuff: Oooh! Someone's got a crush on the new girl! Flain: No. No, I don't. Magnifo: gasp He does! He absolutely does! Flain: Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know him. She just... Zaptor: Totally reminds you of a girl you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for prince of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?! breath Right? Flain: How did you know that? Zaptor: Just a hunch! the other Mixels looked in surprised, Flain was the Greatest leader ever, To their happiness of Vulk, Zorch and Mike, The scene ends with Arendelle Zooming out, As the screen fades black, End credits plays Mike: (Voiceover) A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ I couldn't see what was~ Right there in front of me~ Turned my back~ Got my mind off track~ Yeah~ You saw a world that was~ Something new entirely~ Helped me to see~ All the possibilities~ Oooohhhhh....~ Like a star in the day light~ Or like a diamond at night~ Your light was hidden~ From my sight~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ Every friendship is tested~ You say you're sincere~ But it's all unclear now~ But with a word~ Everything changes~ And just like that~ You and I are right back~ Oohhh....~ Like a star in the day light (Star in the day light)~ Or like a diamond at night (Diamond at night)~ Your light will shine~ When the time is right~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ When I put my hand out~ And I thought I would fall~ You knew what I needed~ And you came around~ To fix it all~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ Ooohh-wa-ooohh~ (Like a star in the day light)~ A friend for life~ That's what you are to me~ (Like a diamond at night)~ That's what you are to me~ End A friend for life~ Category:Ending scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes